Sayonara Takai
by Crisp-pa
Summary: Sora's seeking out pieces of his torn past, ever-since Kingdom Hearts was sealed his life has been harsh. And now he's seeking out why.
1. Seeking the Future

Dyslexia: A note! Now you are possibly bitching because I have removed this story 'Vampire Winged Angel'. I am too but, alas, I have a Mary-Sue. And it MUST be changed. Sora will be heavily changed as well. He needs to keep his dark attitude but; still have his naïve childish aura. Without that he's screwed and I've bent him to my own ways. I actually am seriously ashamed of myself. Asking you people to help me create a character.. Tch tch tch. I do hope you forgive me and also give me alittle bit more time to complete the character whom I will STRESS to NOT be a Mary-Sue. And yes, I know, some of you are thinking 'Wait a minute! Rukai WASN'T a Mary-Sue' As a matter-of-fact; she was. So until I can drag something GOOD out of the realms of my twist angsty mind, I shall do the honors and work on this story again. As for the mean time; other stories of mine need character plots; better grammar, and numerous other things. Basically these next few months or so will be dedicated to rewriting stories. AND I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! I. NEED. A. BETA. READER! Actually, more than one because well, you can't have too many people check it. I'll take three, and I will be in your debt forever if you do. No; I'm not going to bribe you to do it and no I can't give you anything to do it either. All you'll get is my eternal thanks, my undying friendship, and the 'privilege' or reading my chapters first and such. Now I think this has gotten as big as I'm going to let it reach. I do hope you bothered to read this; faithful reviewer. Now onto the first re-installment of Sayonara Takai. Formerly known as 'Vampire Winged Angel'. And for you un-Japanese literate people, Sayonara (Good-bye) and Takai (Death) Actually makes a good title, one that makes SENSE with the story. Yay.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Ah ha. I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I do own Kowai Sumaranai or, once known as 'Rukai'. Kowai (Scary) and Sumaranai (Bored) fits her basic description. I'm sick of all the 'fan made Japanese names' Such as 'Rukai' and such. Overly used. If you want to use a 'fan made Japanese name' Make something creative such as 'Yuyuka Keilapseshion' That's a mouth full but that name fit's the character. A mouth full. And a crazed, bi-polar, bitch. God this is going to be one helluva story…  
  
Foot Note: And ah yes. The uhm. One flame I got for this story, courtesy of Chris. Yeah I'll have to change that if only to make ye happy, Chrissit. Meh.   
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
  
The brunette cat-boy let out a small sigh as the gray smoke billowed across his face, obscuring his smell with it's foul tar scent. He shook his head and the rain that had gathered there fell down from the roof top, some breaking away on the shingles, other dying at the cobblestones that supported the Accessory Shop. Making a soft strangled noise from the depths of his throat he slipped down off the blackish brick shingles that sheltered the warm insides of the shop from the cold harsh winds, biting wind, and chilling snow that was now the climate of the once highly known Traverse Town. But now the famous town had been reduced to half-rubble and lesser beings of the human race. As well as other races at that. With the smallest of thumps he landed silently on the cracked road that screamed when used too roughly. Signs from old shops hung around, showing no well-keeping. Doors off the old shops were either completely gone or just barely hanging on their hinges by a few well rusted screws.   
He stood still in the cobblestone road, people with horses just calmly riding by, paying him no attention thinking him as of a beggar. From his mangled sienna and copper brown hair, his pale gaunt figure, his fingerless black shredded gloves, his worn red shirt and a loose pair of jeans were all he wore, the other precious items he owned was his pentagram, his Japanese inscribed sword, held up with a loose belt hanging lop-sided on his hips, a faded dark brown leather. The sword didn't even own a hilt; the only thing that would separate his hand for the dangerously sharp blade was a dark blue cloth wrapping. And his beloved black hooded cloak which stopped at his shins, frayed with age. The silver trimmings at the bottom were barely visible because of the wear and ripping. But, nevertheless, they still were noticeable. He shivered as his bare feet, covered in scars, hit the rocky road which he was following to meet up with his 'friends'.  
  
"Good-morning Sora-kun." He balanced on his heels for a moment, reeling back from the sudden invasion of light blinding him momentarily. He held his gloved had up to guard his cloudy sapphire hued eyes from the man made light. After the shock to his eyes from the light, and lots of hissing coming from the said character he mumbled his reply to the ex- member of SOILDER.   
  
"…good morning…" Was his half ware reply, no one these days expected much of a talk from the once hyper-active Keyblade Master. Aerith cleared he throat and motioned for him to sit; this meant Heartless must have attacked. Or they'd been robbed. He didn't prefer the latter.  
  
"We've found him." Swoosh. His eye brows were arched up. Way up there. And he had pulled his head up from the ground to stare at her… well, more of like glare at Aerith. His white-blue eyes asking his question. /Who?/  
  
"Riku!" Yuffie suddenly blurted out, disappointed at his lack of acknowledgement, "We've SEEN him. He was here earlier looking for /YOU/!" Sora blinked. Once.  
  
Twice.  
  
Thrice.  
  
"What?" He looked from Cloud, to Yuffie, to Aerith, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith. In their eyes, none of them were lying. He took a step back, his arms reaching out to grab at the air, his mouth slightly opened at the shock. Anger. Hate. Happiness. Joy. Sadness. Apathy. All of these emotions ran throughout his mind. Riku… his best friend Riku… It couldn't be!  
  
"How'did… he get.." Sora trailed off, not knowing how to finish off his sentence. It made no sense. Riku was locked away from his grasp in Kingdom Hearts.  
  
"We're not quiet sure but.. We decided it wouldn't be too wise to lead him to you. He might be out to kill you and is still under Ansem's control." Sora shook his dark chocolate mane, it didn't make sense. None. Whatsoever. Sora looked up at the Gunblade Wielder almost testing those gray eyes for deceit. Cloud took a step forward and placed his un-clawed hand on his scantily covered shoulder.  
  
"You do what your heart tells you to." Sora shouldered him away, he didn't need comfort. He needed to see his long-time friend. The room fell into an eerie, uneasy silence soon followed by the refurbished wooden door slammed shut. And the second to last member to have joined the room gone.   
  
  
  
White feather-like snow fell from the heavens and landed on the cat-boy's nose. He wrinkled it at the coldness of the snow. His feet were on the brink of frost-bite as well as his uncovered fingers. Shakily he pulled the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled the smoke that was filtering his lungs. He knew what the damned things did to his health but he couldn't care. It just helped prove that his heart /wasn't/ pure and full of light like it was five years ago. Darkness and hate had filled it, as well as the notion of suicide.   
  
Yeah, suicide sounded pretty damn good. But he still had to fulfill two more promises before he could slip away. One: Give Kairi back her *lucky* charm. Which for him, wasn't so lucky.. Two: He /SWORE/ to Riku that he'd see him one last time before the end of their lives. And Sora intended to keep both of those promises made to his two best friends. Even if it meant risks along the way.  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dyslexia: Ugh. I like this version better. It's more dark. And I think the character I have is much more suiting for Sora's 'darkness'. I hope Kowai doesn't turn out Mary-Sue-ish. And if you're wondering WHY I'm caring about my characters is because well.. I just read a story where someone had a REALLY bad character and was chewed out for unoriginality. I can be VERY original. Much more original that Rukai. And of which I am doing. Please R&R and sorry for the short chapter. They'll 


	2. A Light Comes in the Night

Dyslexia: Yo peeps. Another chappie. W007! By the way. I don't think Kowai Sumaranai is going to appear in this chapter either… Oh well. Some Riku ass kicking in this chapter. Also. If you'd like to know how I do this 'bitchin'' Angsty as my friend called it: Stabbing Westward and Cradle of Filth. Download their music. It's a bit gothic and angsty and if you think Linkin Park is bad don't EVEN look at it. The lyrics and the music blended into one screams apathy. Yae.  
  
  
Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
He made a clicking noise with his tongue to show his boredom. Nothing had moved in the still of night since he stormed up onto his building top to sit alone and ponder. The shingles creaked under his lithe weight, showing their age. And to Sora it seemed like only yesterday he was screwing around with Donald and Goofy, being ignorant and naïve to the worlds out there. He let the smoke flow out from his body and disappear into the chilly air. Snow caked the ground with atleast a foot of it's cold wintery chill.   
  
Sora flinched, the wind had stopped howling and crashing against his already frozen form and everything was mute. His white triangular cat ears either black markings were flicking in every which direction, seeking out any noise. None. Everything was quiet. He shivered, this world wasn't that quiet. Not even at four in the morning.   
  
"Hello…" A cold, low and deep, melodic voice flowed into his hyper-sensitive ears and he jumps up as he felt hot breath on his neck. He'd had his fair share of vampires in his weakly lived life.  
  
"Riii….hee..ku!" Sora gasped and leaned forward but didn't rush up to meet his friend. Something in the silver haired boy told him Riku wasn't here to get 'reacquainted' with his childhood friend. Sora cocked his head, he didn't know when was the last time he was so happy. It really *was* nice to see him.   
  
"Die." Riku, his beloved friend, unsheathed a wicked katana, dried blood caking it with what seemed to be black blood. Sora gasped and barely was able to jump backwards from the onslaught and brought forth his own weapon; a magical sword with Japanese inscriptions on the blade without a hilt. Riku lashed out again and Sora parried the attack and leapt over to his right, while Riku dashed over to Sora's left, attempting to catch him off guard and get in a good attack. Which went fairly well. Sora leaned over, double backed, clutching his sword. His face had just met Riku's leather clad foot and his stomach met his fearsome blade.  
  
"Why!?" Sora screamed and jumped backwards with cat-like agility holding his sword down by at his side, refusing to fight his friend. When Riku gave no answer he became irritable. The aqua eyed boy eyed him with a look of interest and…. Lust? Sora took a step back and Riku took one forward. A demonic grin spread like wild-fire over the attackers face and Sora frowned, trying to keep his act together because one false move and he would lose a limb to this skilled fighter.   
  
"Why are you doing this!?" Sora growled and Riku looked up at Sora and his roof-top perch. He lifted his left hand up, and out-stretched it for the brunette to grab.  
  
"Come." Riku's eyed burned with determination and that eerie lust. Sora gulped and jumped down from the buildings safety. Landing feet from Riku he stared at the offered hand. The thought of taking it rolling all around his mind.  
  
"Ri…ku…" Sora sighed softly and closed his eyes. He needed to think; what would it cost him to join up with his best friend. What price would he pay. And then something inside him snapped. Riku, the Guardian of the Paopu Island, was NOT in fact standing in front of him. It was his feared foe; Ansem. With a strangled yell he lasted out with his sword, the inscriptions glowing a deep azure color which was soon covered with a deep crimson red fluid.  
  
"Give me back my Riku!" The counter-part laughed and darkness crept up his body and quickly devoured it before Sora even had the chance of attacking Ansem again. Cackling filled the air. Ansem's cackling.  
  
And for the first time since he locked Riku away in Kingdom Hearts and had lost Kairi, he cried. Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks as he fell down to his knees, he bloodied sword fell to the floor with a clang and the tears continued to stream down the brunettes face. His Riku was gone.. Kairi.. What would Kairi think of him? Possibly she'd think of him as a lowly beggar as well. His tears choked back in his throat before he placed both hands down on the snowy ground, his tears flying freely without restrictions and his sobbing uncontrollable.   
  
"Oh god… oh god.. Ri-hee…ku… Kai---ree…" He made another unidentifiable noise from the back of his throat and hiccupped. His tears ceased to stop since he had no more to shed. Rubbing his face he slouched back on his shins and sat in the snow staring.. Or more like, glaring at the moon and the bright shining stars, smiling down on him. The worlds we all in good order which was a good sigh. Slowly Sora reached out to grab a star in the sky, more silent tears flowing down his cheek as he made the decision that he'd search for Riku and drag him back home, to their home, on Destiny Islands. With Kairi. And his mom as well as Riku's mom.  
  
With this new light he stood, rubbed the last of his tears away and picked up his sword, and sheathing it before leaving. Heading to the World Gate. Ready for this new quest that had been just laid at his feet. Fate and Destiny could have another stab at him.  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Dyslexia: Wow. Good chapter. Please R&R. Kowai will turn up soon as well as Ansem and the *real* Riku. And dun dun dun! Sora's double! O_O; and it's not Anti-Sora! It's a human…. o_O suspenseful, ne~?  
  
Dyslexia: By the way; to clear up some confusion he IS a cat-boy and he's a half vampire. Not explaining it here because it ties into the story and Riku later on. Teehee. Oh! AND THIS IS NOT YAOI! I AM a Yaoi writer but there is no Riku/Sora propaganda here. Nor any other Yaoi/shounen-ai. I don't think there's any type of coupling in this story. Though… Sora should stop referring to Riku as 'His Riku' o_O. 


End file.
